


There once was a man

by Flitting_hummingbird



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Spoilers, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flitting_hummingbird/pseuds/Flitting_hummingbird
Summary: I wrote a poem about Technoblade's character arc in dream smp
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	There once was a man

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy mate and sub to technoblade

There once was a man, who was brave and bold

He farmed his potatoes, he got his gold

But when war came calling

And calling it came

He picked up up his weapons

To end a tyrant's reign

They branded him a weapon, they called him a betrayer

But he fought on 

As long as he was able

They called him a million things,

They attacked his kin

And he returned it tenfold

retaliate he did

But to those who showed him kindness, to those who showed him love

He returned it even more

Till kingdom come

He trusted few, but he trusted whole

He was iron skinned but soft of soul

And so they told the tale 

The tale of yore

The man who farmed potatoes and got his gold

Some say he never dies, and that may be true

Some say he is smart, and that is very true

But one thing is truer than them all

History will remember him, even if he falls

So there once was a man

Brave and bold

Who farmed his potatoes

And got his gold

  
  



End file.
